The Change
by Kintoki Kin
Summary: Many years after the fall of Prussia, nations planned to free the half-innocent Prussia from the grasp of Russia with the help of Dumbledore. Although rescued, Prussia can't return back as his land is still in Russia's grasp. Under the suggestion of England, Prussia is enrolled into Hogwarts during the Marauders era. Will the future change? No romance planned (maybe).
1. Saving the fallen nation

**1 August, 1971  
**

In a small room, too dark to be able to see, laid a battered young man. His red eyes, before fierce red with joy and pride in it, now turned dull with no hope. His silverish-white hair was full of dirt and dried blood. His body, too thin to be normal was riddled with scars, marks and symbols carved on it. In the harsh winter, what covered him was just a single thin piece of clothing, more suitably called as a rag, with no pants and shackled to the cold, rough floor.

Light footsteps could be heard on the wooden stairs, and a single candle and a towel were carried by a young man with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Softly the newcomer greeted him, acted as if his voice could break the battered man.

"Prussia…" The man called softly, kneeling on the floor.

There was no response from the so-called 'Prussia'

"Come on…You're much stronger than that. Don't give up…"

The battered man glanced, and began to laugh.

"D-don't give up he says! Hahaha, really!? Any person would want to give up and kill themselves rather than being in this hellhole!" His laughter changed into a snarl, "You wouldn't know how it felt… After all, that bastard had forgotten all about you and turned to me for the past decades!"

With a sigh, the brown haired man resigned himself from encouraging the prisoner and turned his focus to the wounds. It wasn't a pretty sight at all; pus came out from the whipped wounds. Before he could reach for the medicine that he hid in the room, Prussia stopped him.

"It is fine, Lithuania. I rather die than being his toy for 24 hours anyway. Just leave and pretend that I do not exist anymore."

"B-but…"

"It fine, I said! Just GO!" Prussia growled, and Lithuania hurriedly took his stuff and shot a worried glance, before he disappeared.

Soon, Prussia was greeted by the darkness, again. He sighed painfully; it had been a long time since he had drank a cup of water. A punishment for spitting in the bastard's face, he guessed.

His eyes closed to block out the pain pulsing on his back, before his ears caught another footstep going down the wooden stairs. He bit his lips, waiting for a kick to the stomach or whatever, but it never came.

Wondering who was in here with him, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of brilliant, blue eyes which looked at him sadly.

"I was sent here to help you; I did not guess it was this bad…" The old man looked at him sadly.

Prussia looked at the old man confused and asked, "Who are you?"

"Ah, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you can call me Albus or Dumbledore."

Prussia looked at the man who has a straight, silver long beard and blue eyes behind half-moon glasses.

"So Albus, how can you be here? Please don't tell me you're a ghost created from my lonely mind. I'm not that pathetic."

"I'm not a ghost, I've been requested to save you by your friends."

Prussia raised his brows questioningly. "Friends?" He scoffed, "For more than twenty years, I've been in this condition and they decided to save me now? Then tell them that I do not need any pathetic saving after all these years." Prussia growled. "Heck, I've been under the same torture by West's son of a bitch leader! You can return to one of those _friends_ , and tell them that their kindness are not accepted!"

Albus looked at the man sadly, "They gave me a letter for you, I hope you would read it at least." He took the letter from his pocket and handed it to the growling man. Prussia roughly took the letter, ripped it open, and read it.

"Dear Prussia,

Knowing you, you would think of ripping this to shreds, however if you are reading this, then I would like to inform you that Albus here is one of the greatest wizards in my country, so don't worry about it. After Lithuania's daily report, some researches and Germany's begging, we have decided to free you from Russia for you're half innocent and those years with Russia would have paid off your crimes.

For the plan to work, we would like you to be thought as dead, as Russia do know about the magic side. I have taken your bank and used your Iron Cross as the key to open it. It hasn't been touched, and you are going to be enlisted as one of the students in the school.

Apologies that we have dissolved Prussia under false information, however we can't undo it as it would bring another conflict. Know that America, France, Canada, Austria, Hungary, Spain, The Italy (They were certainly different from their usual aloofness), Germany, and Scotland are involved in this plan.

Sincerely,

England."

"Hah, and I need to act dead! Aren't I already dead? Prussia is dead. My name now is only Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I have been stripped from all the glory that I had! Sure then, why not! I'll return and show them what they have done all these years!" Prussia stood, despite his trembling legs, his eyes burning under anger and madness.

Albus felt a small fear inside him, to see the former nation looking so deadly and seemed like he could kill everyone in his current condition, but he shook it off. "I see that you have accepted the request. We should go now then."

Prussia nodded, his eyes still looking at Albus sharply. "So I'm going to be shrunken, no? Can't exactly have a battered man roaming in your school."

Albus nodded, "If you wish to do it now, very well." He muttered a spell and waved his wand a few time. After the sudden smoke disappeared, Gilbert looked at his hand and saw that it became shorter.

"It worked, we should go now then. Wouldn't want that bastard to come here when I finally can have my freedom."

Albus nodded, casted an illusion of a weaken Gilbert. "He will slowly die, and no one will think that you have been helped by someone. Be ready, we're going to Disapparate now." Albus took Prussia's fragile hand, and disspeared.

Gilbert immediately fell to the ground, and puked although there isn't any food or water inside. Wiping his mouth, he stood up again shakily.

"Where are we now?" Gilbert looked to the left and right. "Is this the school?"

Albus nodded, "We are going to the hospital wing, and you need to be healed."

Albus guided him towards the Infirmary and was immediately approached by a woman who seemed to wore the nurse costume.

"Is he the boy, Dumbledore? My, he needs to rest right now! Bring him in carefully!" The woman commanded Albus and showed him where to put Gilbert.

"How can he be in this state?" The woman worriedly asked.

"Pomfrey, please calm down. The boy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, turns out to live in a rough adopting family."

"And how could your friend just informed you recently about this!? The kid clearly got a lot of beating!" Pomfrey told him worriedly, before giving Gilbert a Dreamless Sleep potion. Gilbert grimaced at the taste, before falling asleep.

"The man that took control of Mr. Beilschmidt was a powerful man with a high rank. Procedures would be needed to release the child from his grasps."

Pomfrey nodded, accepting the excuse although grimacing. "Is he going to stay here? There's still a month more before the school starts."

Albus touched his beard, thinking. "Possibly, and I might give him a tour to the Diagon Alley."

"It would be great for him. The kid would probably have trauma after the beatings he had."

"Very well, I'll give him the tour when he wakes up. I'll be returning to my office first." After Dumbledore excused himself, he disapparated to his office.

* * *

 **My first Hetalia x Harry Potter fic! Whoo! And I haven't read the book for a long time, although I'm currently rereading it, so the characters may be a little bit ooc. And Prussia may seem pic because he's half mad under the intense torture, but he'll revert back. And I need Beta-testers although I do not know how it works...And this probably have Gilbert changing the future a little bit, and rest is daily lives of Prussia in Hogwarts. Constructive Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome! Flames will be used for my fireplace! ^J^**


	2. Dream of the past

**I don't own Hetalia and Harry Potter! Damn, how rich would I be? Still poor.**

 **Oh, and Calistrophia is currently beta-ing, but I get restless if I've finished a chap and didn't post it!**

 **And thank you very much for the offer to beta, BloodiedCoreOfHope! Very much appreciated! :)**

 **EDIT: This is the result of the beta-reading that Calistrophia did! Thank you!**

* * *

 **3 days have passed**

* * *

 _Prussia dreamt, dreamt of the past. Where his bruder begged the Allies for forgiveness, and himself cursing them._

 _"Please, I beg you! Prussia is not responsible for this all! It's all my fault!"_

 _"Nein! It's was me! Don't you dare touch Ludwig! It's all my entire fault!"_

 _"No, Bruder! No! Don't you leave me! Please! Just let me go, I'll be alright!"_

 _"West, you're my little bruder. I should protect you, and I failed before. You lost to your leader. I'm the one responsible for all of this."_

 _Then it all changed to the moment of his dissolvement._

 _"Under the law, No. 46, date 25th February 1947, we, the Allied Control Council proclaim the official dissolution of Prussia!" The Allies, glee beneath their neutral masks, spoke. They signed the documents slowly, as if they wanted to observe the facial change of the dissolved nation and his brother. One by one, each member of the Allies signed the papers. France, one of his closest friends, signed it. He must have been excited to see what will happen to the nation that invaded him. Russia and China, cold-hearted as always, added their signatures. Prussia hoped the same thing will happen to their siblings in the future. America, the self-proclaimed hero who killed Japan's citizens brutally. England, his former ally and drinking friend. Canada, the only one who seemed reluctant to sign. Prussia will thank him forever for that sign of reluctance._

 _Once stamped, it felt like a burn, slowly invading his brain, heart, eyes, and throat. Worse then what Mengele did. He choked, blood poured from his already crimson eyes, everyone stared at him as if he was in a freak show. Hungary and Austria were in the corner, hugging each other and covering their mouths. Japan, Italy and Germany watched with mouths gaping, tears forming on their terrified eyes. The Allies watched in fear and fascination, but before they could fully enjoy the show, Prussia cursed and spited them._

 _"May I wish you monsters feel the pain that I did in the future. May your siblings experience this, and you can only watch hopelessly. Painfully, begging to die, you can do nothing!" He looked at China, Russia, England, Spain, and France, grinning devilishly and spitting blood onto their shoes. Then they looked afraid, as if the curse came true, knowing that the Prussian did have a magical community. But then, Russia took his neck and choked him. Germany cried, but was unable to move, as if he was paralyzed._

 _Russia glowered at him, while he grinned. "How sad isn't it, if it were to happen to Ukraine or Belarus? Your beloved sisters?"_

 _Russia then looked at the Allies, "His land is mine now, right? I'm going to take him now, da? He needs to get used to the environment there, so let's go now!" Russia pulled him from the ground, still bleeding. Germany shouted again, begging that his bruder is innocent, even after the show that Prussia performed._

 _"Don't worry, West! If I fall down, I'm bringing them with me!" He laughed maniacally, his brain not functioning correctly. Then the beatings began._

* * *

Prussia woke up in a daze, his mind fuzzy. 'Where am I?' He thought.

"Why is it so bright? Am I dead? Why am I in heaven instead of Hell?" He studied his child-like hand, "Am I reverted to a child? Maybe my happiest memories were when I was a child, but I was bullied and burned by my people..." Prussia sat up. He took a section of the covers and slowly moved out from the bed. However he collapsed immediately on the floor, due to his weak and unused legs.

Suddenly, the thumping of footsteps moved closer to him. He heard a female voice calling his name. "Mr. Beilschmidt! You're awake!" The woman dutifully approached him.

But all he could think was, 'Beilschmidt? I guess i'm now called by my human name. I suppose they finally accepted that I'm no longer a nation.' His thoughts were cut off when the woman carried him back to bed.

She then gasped in surprise. "Your weight is far too light for a little boy like you. Minty!" The woman called, and out of thin air, a small creature appeared.

"Yes, Minty is here." The small creature asked with a small voice.

The woman politely asked, "Can you bring me porridge or any meals that are easy to digest?"

The creature quickly replied, "Of course!" It disappeared, then reappeared again, while holding a steaming bowl. "Here is porridge. Hope you like it." Then with a thank you from the woman, it disappeared.

As Gilbert's mind began to clear, he asked a few questions. "What's that? Where am I? Who are you? Where's West?" He became frenzied, "Why am I here?! Am I dead just like that! No!" He wanted to tear his hair and claw his eyes out if he died just like that! All this time, he endured his torture and it ended without him doing anything back to that evil bastard.

The woman then strongly, yet kindly comforted him, "No, you are not dead. You are in Hogwarts, a wizarding school. You're in the Hospital Wing. My name is Poppy Pomfrey, and I'm the nurse here. Calm down." She rubbed his back in a soothing manner, and it did calm Gilbert down.

"Hogwarts? In England?" He asked weakly, his sudden energy fading.

"It's in Scotland. Now, you look like you haven't eaten anything in a couple days! Eat the porridge slowly, if you eat quickly, it may cause nausea." She handed the porridge to Gilbert, and Gilbert looked at it.

"It's been a long time since I've eaten anything except that tiny bread and water. Well, more like vodka." He remembered when that Russian bastard poured cold vodka onto his head, it almost made him get hypothermia.

Pomfrey looked at the child bewildered. "Vodka, you say? My, what person would do that to a child! And bread would not be able to provide enough nutrition for a growing boy like you!" She continued to look at him sadly, "You've been a strong boy. Enduring such torment like that."

Gilbert tried to swallow another reply of, "Trust me, he did worse. Whipped me and beat me with his fucking metal pipe. Hell, Belarus even had to stop Russia at one point." It surely was very tough, but he endured the pain. Gilbert switched his focus onto the porridge instead, hearing clinking of glass beside him.

After he finished the delicious porridge, Pomfrey approached him and set a few vials of weird liquids. She explained to him that he should drink this, as he was too weak to even move around. After she watched him drink all of the potions, she proceeded to take what seemed to be ground herbs and softly pat it to each of his wounds. She then carefully bandaged it, and gave him new clothes and pants. Afterwards, she excused herself to summon Dumbledore.

While waiting for Dumbledore, Gilbert remembered what had happened three days ago. He recalled that England had written that his bank was untouched and the Iron Cross became the key. Where was his Iron Cross, then? The Russian bastard must have removed it before they left the meeting (at least he didn't rip it off his clothes) and gave it to Germany, albeit Germany looked as if the Iron Cross was Gilbert's heart and the Russian just ripped it from his chest. He wondered what Ludwig was doing right now, and how Gilbird was doing.

Gilbert also wondered why part of the Allies would even want to waste their time saving him. Are they afraid of what he said before? They deserve it; Gilbert won't change his mind about that. No matter if they beg for forgiveness, and he won't ever thank England for this. Before his anger managed to rise again, the door opened and Dumbledore stepped through gracefully.

He walked in slowly, still looking the same, but with a smile gracing his face. "You are awake, I see. Are you feeling well?"

Gilbert peered at him and shook his head. "No. Well, kinda. Still confused, but it's coming back to me." Dumbledore still smiled at him, which kind of irked Gilbert. "If you are well enough, I was planning to give you a tour of Diagon Alley to buy your supplies. And I forgot to give this to you last time, the Iron Cross." He took it out from his pocket and handed it to a thankful Gilbert.

"Oh, danke." Gilbert mumbled, while looking at the Iron Cross. It seemed like it hasn't been taken care of for years. There was still a thin layer of crusty, old blood, and rust was starting to form. Gilbert expertly pinned it onto his new clothing, and remembered how he used to do it every day during war. He got an extra Iron Cross and turned it into a necklace.

Dumbledore looked at him, "I would suggest not using the Iron Cross in public, as it may get stolen."

Gilbert laughed, "They may try to, if they really want to end up with no hands at all. And I'm feeling well enough for the tour. Let's go and get it done and over with." Gilbert stood up, legs trembling a bit, but it soon dissipated. "Oh, and how old am I supposed to be? I don't want to be considered dumb."

Dumbledore chuckled heartily, "I suppose 11 years old. Being in the first year would enable you to remember most of the things about magic, no? In fact, you might be able to be the smartest student in Hogwarts."

"I am the smartest; I'm basically hundreds of years older than you. Although, China is 4,000 years old, he still always complains about back problems. And will we use magic like last time?"

"No, last time was an exception. Too much disapparating may cause Voldemort to take notice." Dumbledore explained seriously.

"Voldemort? What's with that ugly name?" Gilbert asked, sitting on the bed rather than exhausting his legs.

"Voldemort was once a student for Hogwarts. The Magical Community, as you may remember, was divided into: Pureblood, Half-blood and Muggles. Voldemort hated muggles, and he gathered followers who shared the same ideals. They kill muggles, and are very dangerous."

"I see…let's just go then." Gilbert shook off the news about Voldemort and focused on going to this 'Diagon Alley'.

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded, as he guides Gilbert to Pomfrey's office. "Miss Pomfrey, we are going to Diagon Alley for Mr. Beilschmidt's supplies. We are going to use your fireplace."

Pomfrey glanced toward Dumbledore disapprovingly, "The boy is still weak, so please do not take a long time there."

"Of course. Now, Mr. Beilschmidt, you may remember how to use this. Just follow me." Dumbledore took the floo powder from the pot near the fireplace, and threw it. "Leaky Cauldron!" He stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Gilbert was fascinated, so he followed. Before he knew it, he came out from another's fireplace and fell down to the ground. Dumbledore offered his hand, and Gilbert took it gratefully.

"Ugh, that was not a nice way of transportation." He grumbled.

"You'll get used to it soon. This is the Leaky Cauldron, and it is in the Muggle part of the city." He walked over to the red brick wall. "This is the passage to the Diagon Alley, tap the wall here, here and here." Dumbledore showed him, which made the brick wall split apart and rearrange itself. Behind the wall was a road crowded with multiple people. The shops that outlined the road displayed weird items in front. An extremely tall building could be seen with a sign that stated: 'Gringotts Bank'.

"We are heading to the bank first, as you would certainly like to have your own money."

They headed to the bank, where Gilbert gave his Iron Cross to the goblin, went to a roller coaster ride which almost made him puke, and finally opened his very own safe.

The goblin pressed the Iron Cross onto the door, to which the door opened with a huge creak. Gilbert was excited to his treasures. Sure to say, the insides weren't touched at all. It amazed Gilbert, how well they could transport all the coins and others perfectly.

Before he was sent to Russia, he kept all his belongings here, like Old Fritz's flute and sword, his Teutonic uniform, swords, maps, jewels, and everything that belonged to the Prussian Empire. He dumped it all, just before the Allies could take his leader's items and put them into a museum. Some of them he didn't bring, so that at least there's something that people would remember about his country.

But it has been years since he last saw his belongings. He missed them so much! Enough that he wanted to hug his sword, but forced it back, as he do not want to be thought as a pervert that fucks his sword, although he still kissed it lovingly.

Plopping the galleon, sickles and knuts into the Doraemon-y bag, he secretly placed his sword inside. Finished with the task, he returned into the roller coaster ride that upset his stomach.

"Okay, what's the next stop. I hope the place isn't as bad as that was."

"We shall go buy your Hogwarts robes, the cauldron, books, a pet if you want, potion vials, and your wand."

Enough to say, that the entire journey wore Gilbert out. Including the fact that most people stared at his complexion, which was very rude of them. He got enough of it from the Allies and his citizens a long time ago. Dumbledore then introduced to him to a famous Ice cream stall that replenished his energy.

Gilbert's hardest choice was at the pet shop. He was thinking if whether he should stay loyal to Gilbird or buy another owl. However Dumbledore managed to convince him that owls were useful for sending messages and were quite fast. Rather then tiring Gilbird, he decided to buy an owl. He found one that was almost as white as his hair, and named it Gil-owl.

The final stop was Ollivander's Wand Shop. When he walked in, Dumbledore didn't follow and said, "Wands are dangerous, Mr. Beilschmidt. You'll see." His eyes then twinkled. Gilbert walked in, and it felt like stepping into the butchery to get butchered.

When he walked in, the bell rang, and a man suddenly emerged from behind the shelf, still hanging on to the ladder. The odd man said, "Ah, another first year." The man jumped off the ladder and looked at Gilbert "Is it my eyes? I'm an albino, if you're wondering." Gilbert calmly stated. "Oh, no. I'm not wondering about your eye colour. Eyes are windows to the soul, as they say; looking at their eyes makes it easier to choose the wand." Then the man, with trembling hands, chose a random box. He carefully opened the container and gave it to Gilbert.

At this point, Gilbert's mind had already spaced out due to the weirdness of this man. But when the man looked at him expectantly, Gilbert gave the wand a lazy wave.

 **Crash**

The light exploded, to which the man just shrugged and calculated, "Ah, it doesn't fit you. How about this?" Another one, **Bang!** The door slammed open, then closed again. "No, not quiet." Then after the 6th trial, the man proudly held a wand in the air, "This, this must be it." So sure, he even explained it. "This is Black thorn with Phoenix feather core, thirteen inches, unbending. Try it out."

Gilbert tried it, and it somehow felt like he was holding his old sword. With a swing, fire danced in the air and Gilbert stared at the wand in awe. Damn, his old wand didn't even feel this nice.

"Ah, I am correct. The Blackthorn wood is well-suited for warriors, Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic. Use it well, for it has chosen you. It should be seven galleons." With a nod, Gilbert gave the seven galleons to Ollivander and walked out of the shop. Dumbledore smiled at him, "How does it feel?"

"It feels awesome!" Gilbert grinned.

"Well, then! We should head back now, Pomfrey must be worried by now."

While Gilbert was walking with Dumbledore, he saw a rather cute pair of students. A dark red-haired girl with bright green eyes, which reminded him of Spain, was pulling a shoulder-length black haired boy through the streets. The boy seemed to be much more mature than his age implied. But, now that he looked closer, the girl definitely seemed to be the cute one.

Dumbledore chuckled heartily, "Ah, perfect timing! How about you go and greet them, a pair of friends would be very nice, don't you agree?" Gilbert rolled his eyes at the comment, yet approached the pair.

"Hey, are you first years too?" Gilbert greeted as he strolled up towards the duo.

The girl turned her focus from her companion and grinned happily, "We are! We wanted to buy our uniforms and supplies today! But Sev here walks too slow, he's too calm!" The girl poked the so-called 'Sev' in amusement. "My name is Lily Evans! This here is Severus Snape!"

"Hello." The boy stiffly nodded. "What is your name?" He asked in a steady tone.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I'm from…Germany." Gilbert smiled tightly.

Lily gasped in amazement, "Wow, you're from abroad? I've never been abroad!"

"Well, if you ever get the chance, go to Germany! My friends would definitely welcome you." Gilbert grinned.

"One day!" Lily nodded. "I guess we should get going now, my mother would be worried if I'm gone for long. We'll meet again in Hogwarts I guess! Goodbye!" She excused herself and Severus.

After they both left, Gilbert continued to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron. He already knew Dumbledore would already be there. True to his thoughts, the Headmaster was waiting in front of the fireplace. With no words exchanged, Dumbly threw the floo powder, and Gilbert followed.

Once they arrived at Pomfrey's office, the nurse immediately stood up and checked Gilbert's vitals. She then proceeded to complain to Dumbledore that they spent much too long at Diagon Alley. Gilbert still needed some rest, as his body was still very weak.

Dumbledore then informed the Prussian that he would get a private room. They wouldn't want to sort him until September 1st, just to add some excitement. The words flew in and out of Gilbert's groggy mind. Soon enough, they showed him to his new room. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the soft, feathery pillow.


	3. Golden Dusts of Farewell

**Beta-read by Calistrophia, except the 'Meanwhile in America' Just added it!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Russia's house**

Although Prussia clearly told him that he didn't want to be taken care of, Lithuania still felt worried for the dissolved nation. Albeit, his hatred for the arrogant Prussian, the feeling of sympathy won. Lithuania decided that he should probably see the albino again, who knows what happened to him in the past few hours.

He took a small chunk of bread and a glass of water with him, and asked Latvia to open up the door to the basement. Latvia gave no comments about it, and just opened the door for him.

Slowly, Lithuania balanced the tray and stepped down the wooden stairs. Every step made a loud creaking sound, which added to the cold and dark atmosphere. Once he finally reached the even ground, he stepped forward. He spoke with a timid voice and called out, "Prussia?"

There was no answer, and Lithuania felt that something was wrong. "…Prussia?" He stepped closer, and a few feet away, he saw a limp body.

Lithuania gasped, quickly laid the tray down, and approached the body. Gently, he checked the pulse. It was so faint, he could barely even feel the gentle thumps. "Latvia! Call Russia down!" He shouted, knowing that the Latvian was surely still somewhere near the door. Then he heard a small okay, and exhaled with relief.

Suddenly there was a small, rough voice calling him, "Liet…"

He glanced down and saw that it came from the weak Prussian. "Prussia!"

The Prussian winced, and with a hoarse voice, stated, "Not so loud…my whole body hurts…"

"Ah! Sorry…" Lithuania smiled sheepishly, then became serious again. With a whisper he said, "Is this someone's plan…?"

Prussia said nothing, except for a smile aimed towards him. Again, Lithuania exhaled with relief.

Lithuania then heard the door slam open from the top of the steps. Heavy footsteps thudded down each step till they reached the basement. He looked back and saw that it was indeed Russia. Backing away from the possibly fake body, he made room for the Russian.

The Russian chillingly glared at the Baltic with those unsettling purple eyes, "What happened to Gilbert?"

"A-ah…I came down to check on P-Gilbert!" Lithuania caught himself, as he remembered that Russia banned them from calling the albino his former title. "But when I arrived, he was already lying on the ground and seemed very weak…"

Russia widened his eyes, and looked at Gilbert. He knelt, and turned the body to face him. "Gilbert…" He mumbled softly.

"…Wh..at?" Prussia grimaced at the presence of the Russian.

"Are you really dying?" he asked innocently, like a child.

"I…s-suppose..so.." Gilbert weakly stared at Russia.

"I don't want you to go…it'll be very quiet and cold without you!" Russia spoke with unused sincerity.

"…How can you be…cold if you wear..thick clothes…like..that? If..it..gets quiet, go talk to Belarus…or Poland… Use the topic…pink." Gilbert snorted, which made Lithuania glare at him from afar.

"Maybe I will. Are you cold Gilbert?"

"..Kinda?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the question.

"Well... Since you won't be wearing it for long, I'll let you use my scarf!" Russia childishly grinned, tugging his scarf off. Both Lithuania and Prussia were shocked. Gently, Russia wrapped it around Gilbert's neck. "Are you warm now?"

"..Yeah. What's with the..sudden kindness?"

"Sister Ukraine made for me during the winter, so that I won't get cold, but you look cold now. I'll lend it to you for a while, after all, I should take care of my belongings, da?" An often used aura formed around the Russian.

Gilbert just smiled in a twisted way, "…You're one hell of a guy, you know? My thought about you changes from a mommy bear…to a psycho..so quickly. Although, I know that…it isn't your fault.."

Russia tilted his head on the topic, "What do you mean? What I said is a fact! You're mine, after all you got my symbol on your back!" He devilishly smiled.

Gilbert pretended that he didn't hear that and continued, "…I've heard rumors…that your boss asked you to stop a tank, and that you actually did it…not to mention your General Winter..scary old gramps."

Russia's eyes widened, "You know him?" He wondered in disbelief.

"You..freaking call him when you were small…anyway, 'm tired..guess I'll be going.." Right on time, Gilbert feet began to turn invisible.

"Nyet..." Russia said as he looked at the feet, terrified. "Don't go..."

"…Can't stop it…oh, last words...Don't torture people too much, hell, don't torture them!" Gilbert strongly ordered, "Or else the same thing will happen!"

"…Why shouldn't I?"

"Just don't, dummkopf! Ugh..Now I have a headache…Great.." Gilbert groaned, and suddenly he was gone with a plop. In his wake, gold piles of dust were scattered around the room.

Russia just stared at the same spot for a moment, before he picked up his scarf from the ground and wore it again. Just when he stood up, Lithuania loudly exclaimed.

"Ah!" He pointed at Russia's chest.

Russia peered down to where Lithuania pointed, and noticed that there was a red stain forming around the his chest area.

"Ah…my heart must have popped out again." He opened his coat and gently pulled his heart out. After fondly studying it for a while, Russia inserted it back to his chest. He then strode out with Lithuania following him, scared out of his mind about what had happened.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

"Ah!" A voice shouted as the owner quickly rose from his bed.

"Hah..Hah...Is that a dream…or what my illusion saw?" He breathed out softly, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. He stood up slowly to ensure that he wouldn't get dizzy and fall down.

"Considering that it's too realistic to be a dream, I guess it's real. At least that bastard wasn't suspicious of anything." Gilbert mumbled as he walked towards his bathroom. He took his clean shirt, new boxers, trousers, and a warm sweater.

After a quick 15 minute shower, plus dressing up, he was ready to go. But he was wondering where he would have to go.

Just as he was thinking, a knock came from his door. "Who is it?" Gilbert called he moved towards the door.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore sen' me." A rough voice answered, and Gilbert shrugged and opened the door.

Lo and behold, a towering bearded man with shaggy black hair stood in front of him.

"Holy sh-" Gilbert gaped, startled by the man's appearance.

"Yer mus' be Gilbert, aren' ye. Dumbledore told me to show ya' around and tah the Great Hall fer breakfast. Do yeh need tah do anythin' first?" Hagrid asked.

"No, nothing else to do. Show me around, or else I might die from boredom" Gilbert joked.

Hagrid smiled beneath his fuzzy beard, then began to walk down the hall with Gilbert following behind him.

They had reached almost all of the important places in the school, and Gilbert felt like he was ready to eat a dragon. Unfortunately, when he said that, Hagrid looked down at him disapprovingly and told him that dragons are cute creatures and he had always wanted to own one.

Feeling bad, Gilbert said that he didn't know that dragons existed, which made Hagrid take Gilbert on another tour for the animals. There were many strange animals, unlike in the muggle world, which were the really cute ones. Hell, the dogs, cats, and chicks are all cute, but not freaking dragons, hippogriffs and thestrals, although they were cool.

When Gilbert pointed out the skeletal-looking horse dragon, Hagrid looked at him bewildered. Hagrid explained to him that only people who had seen the death of others were able to see the thestrals.

Gilbert grimaced at the knowledge, jealous for the people, especially adults, who couldn't see them. All nations, except the micronations, have killed many people during wars, revolutions, and other events. If someone could see how much blood was spilled by each country, that person would probably see the countries drowning in an ocean of blood. Too disturbed by his thoughts, Gilbert didn't notice that Hagrid finally stopped, and thus slammed into the huge back.

Hagrid looked back, as Gilbert mumbled a quiet 'Sorry!'

"It's alrigh'! Anyway, t'is is ter Great Hall. Breakfast an' dinner are served 'ere. Come on in."

The door opened as Hagrid stepped closer to it. When they both entered, Gilbert saw four very loooong tables surrounded by floating candles and a roof that displayed the night sky.

As they walked closer, all the teachers noticed their presence. Each wizard and witch studied them, including Dumbledore.

"Ah, finally! Come and sit down, we'll introduce ourselves." Dumbledore grandly declared, smiling and gesturing to the two extra seats next to the large table.

With a nod, Hagrid and Gilbert moved and sat on the extra seats. Hagrid at the end of the table, with Gilbert beside Dumbledore and a grumpy-looking woman. Dumbledore smiled at him again, and said, "The one beside you is Professor McGonagall, she teaches Transfiguration." The woman nodded and offered her hand, which Gilbert shook.

"The one beside her is Professor Flitwick, who teaches Charms, and beside him is Professor Slughorn, who teaches Potions." Gilbert nodded to them and they nodded back, albeit he had a hard time seeing Flitwick.

"Beside me is Professor Sprout, who teaches Herbology, and besides her is Professor Emilia, who teaches both Divinity and Astrology." They both smiled and waved at him. Then after a few more introductions, Dumbledore spoke with authority, "Let us eat!"

Suddenly food appeared, and Gilbert almost drooled at the sweet looking turkeys, fresh fruits, pies, and other delicious dishes. As soon as Gilbert saw that the teachers were beginning to eat, he grabbed a large turkey leg as quickly as possible. He continued to try and eat politely without stuffing his face, which certainly turned out to be a hard job.

After they finished, a few teachers excused themselves and walked off. Observing them all, Gilbert was suddenly reminded of something.

"Hey, isn't there the subject Defense Against Dark Arts? Where's the teacher?" He asked Dumbledore.

"Ah.. About that, there is currently no teacher to fill in that subject."

"Huh? Isn't this like, the only magical school in the UK? Shouldn't there be tons of people lining up to be a teacher here?"

"Of course, and we can't just choose them randomly, especially during times like this. However, the lists of people who wants to be the DADA professor are lesser than the others."

Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

"No professor ever stayed for more than one year in that subject. And most of them usually had something bad happens to them. But no worries, there would be one when the school starts." Dumbledore explained.

Gilbert nodded, "Well then... Since I'm already full, I should be going back to my room now." He excused himself, and walked off.

Gilbert reached his room shortly, for some of the paintings helped by showing him the way back to his room. As he lay on the bed, he wondered what he should do. 'What the hell am I going to do for a month here? I guess..." The albino sat up and rummaged through a bag. Inside, multiple books centered on magic were strewn about. He chose the Transfiguration book and picked up his new wand with ease.

"I guess I should be learning like an awesome student I am!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in America**

"So dude, about this plan here. I'm planning to ma-" He stopped his focus on the talking boy and looked at the window. Startling the other two, he stood up noisily and went towards the window to open it.

"Angleterre?" A man with a thick french accent said.

"Dude, since when you've got an awesome looking owl like that? And what's it about?" A man with blond hair, blue eyes beneath his glasses and a cowlick asked.

"Since the day I saw him! And I **am** currently opening it!" The man scowled, sitting back down and letting the other two man take each side. Pulling the ribbon, he opened the small letter.

"From Lithuania," He read, "Around the evening, Prussia died, and left golden dusts scattered on the floor. I suppose this is the work of one of you. Knowing Prussia, if he really is going to die, he'll go with a huge explosion. What I meant is, causing a huge commotion in the house. And Russia's heart popped after he left, which is kind of scary. -Daily Report-"

"So... This is one of your dude's working, right?" The young man asked him.

"It would be a horrible thing if Prussia was really gone just like that." The frenchman dramatically sighed, and played with his hair. He remembered how his friend loved to leave huge marks wherever he goes. And he always thought that if Prussia was dying, he'll try everything to drag everyone to hell with him. Especially when they wrote the agreement, France really regretted doing that. The way the Prussian stared at him, as if marking him to be executed in the future. The way his gleaming blood red eyes gleamed with hatred that the hint of fear was entirely covered.

"I am certain that the plan is a success. The golden dusts is one of Dumbledore's trademarks. We do not need to worry about other plans now." England reassured them, while the American fistpumped.

"Sweet! Now Germany won't to guilty trip me and I can sleep even well tonight!" He grinned.

The Frenchman sighed, although a small smile appeared, "Oui. Now I can go back to my own place, and enjoy myself with the mademoiselles! Ohonhonhon!"

"I don't want to hear your dirty talk! However I do agree that it reliefs me." England nodded, and they all walked out from the room.

* * *

 **So this chap is like a filler, because obviously I do not want to immediately skip to Sept 1. But do not worry, next chap will be. And I'm sorry if the character are OOC, especially Russia. He's hard, and I read from the wiki that he is like a child, and cruel without realising it. Next chap will be quick, wait for it! ;)**

 **Reviews are my fuel!**


	4. The Four Houses

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews you all have written in the last 3 chaps! It really really makes me happy and pumped up for the rest of the day! And now it's chap 4! I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

'Finally it's September 1!' thought Gilbert as he pack his clothes and belongings to the suitcase. After those excruciating days where there had been nothing to do except eat, read, sleep and a little bit of exploring here and there. Not to mention that he also helped Hagrid with the animals (one almost bit his arm off), went to the Library to find out whether they have a book about Prussia, which they did, tried to make potions with his cauldron and caused his desk to melt and it was changed twice, and a little bit of fire here and there just to avoid boredom.

Gilbert also sneaked into the kitchen several times, and asked the house elf to bring him a German beer; however a motherly house elf scolded him and gave him a butterbeer instead, which turns out to be pretty good, but too sweet.

By the time of 4 pm, Hagrid took him to the train station with the boat, and told him to hide behind the bushes. Which he did, and hoped that it isn't some sort of poison ivy.

Not long after, and Gilbert's body was still fine, the train arrived and Hagrid loudly shouted, "First years! First years! Come out now! Don't be shy!" The doors of the train opened and all of the students came out, and some of the first years gaped at the size of Hagrid.

Gilbert was still waiting for the duo that he met last time, and they appeared behind two laughing boys. Severus and Lily, he notice still looks the same, except for a slight limp in Sev's steps. Sev glowering, and Lily scowling. Since Gilbert didn't know what happen, he figured that it would be the time to come out.

Quickly he came out from the bush and shouted, "Lily, Severus!"

The duo and the two boys who laughed turn their heads towards Gilbert. Paying them no mind, Gilbert asked, "What's up?"

Lily's face immediately changed much brighter, "You're Gilbert, right? We've looked for you a while! Where were you?" She questioned, while Sev just nodded.

"Oh.." Quick, think Gilbert! "I arrived earlier than you guys because I.. was actually picked up by one of the teachers, and she apparated me here, just minutes before you came." Gilbert said, as he thought that his excuse was quite good.

However, just when Lily wanted to reply, one of the boys that laughed earlier intercepted. "Hey, what's with your hair? Did you dye it?"

Gilbert turned his head to the boy with short brown hair. "Nein, my hair is natural." Gilbert stated calmly.

"Really?" The boy's eyebrows rose, "I've never seen one with hair that white. Not to mention your eyes!"

Just as Gilbert wanted to explain to the boy, the other boy with wavy hair spoke, "Isn't it obvious, James? He must have gotten it from a failed potion experiment! That's why he's hanging with Snivellus!" He jeered as he laughed with James.

James faked a shocked face, "You're a genius, Sirius! That must be it! Birds of a feather flock together, is it not?" James patted Sirius on the back. "Except you of course Evans!" James winked at her, while Lily just glared at him.

They continued their mocking till Lily cannot hold it anymore. "Stop it! There is nothing wrong with Gilbert and Sev! Gilbert is an albino, that's why he got that hair colour! And Sev's hair is greasy because he likes to create potions!" She explained. James and Sirius laughed even harder, "Look at that! The princess is protecting the ugly knights!"

Lily turned even redder, "I seriously pity the Gryffindor house if it accepts you both!"

Sev added, "I'm sure the reason if you got sorted in Gryffindor is merely because you aren't good enough for the others."

James's face turned red, as he exclaimed, "And you'll be sorted into the Slytherin because you're as slimy as the snakes!"

Sev snorted, "And it is the house for the cunning, which are ambitious and likely to think before they act, unlike you who would run towards a dragon without thinking and get burnt to ashes instead."

Sirius jumped into the argument, "But they are all followers of you-know-who! And I know that you are entering this school merely to become one of the Death-Eaters!"

"Baseless assumptions, Black. Aren't all your family members followers of you-know-who? You should look at yourself first." Severus smirked, while Sirius snarled.

"Don't compare me with my family!" He roared, and Gilbert interrupted.

"Stop it. We have been left behind by the others. Quick, before we lost trace!" Everyone immediately stopped, and looked around.

Lily groaned, "Look what you arrogant toe-rags did! Now we are going to be late!"

"It's that slimy git's fault!" James commented.

"Exc-"

"Enough!" Gilbert commanded, his serious voice coming out. "I know the way around here. Let's just go, and stop the fight already!" He walked away, as Lily and Severus quickly followed him, leaving the two dumbfounded, but quickly followed too.

They soon reach the black lake, as everyone was stepping into the boats. Hagrid noticed them, and exhales in relief. "Come an' hop in, a boat fer 5 studen's" He pointed at one vacant boat, and all of them groaned including Gilbert. And when they finally hopped into the boat, a heated argument started.

"Great, now I need to share a boat with Snivellus!"

"I hope you will be eaten by the giant squid, Potter."

"Oi, why don't you wash your head while we're at it? Oh, wait! It'll kill all the fishes!"

"You must have tried it yourself, Black. That's why you knew the results." Severus smirked, while Lily giggled and Sirius went slack-jawed.

"Oooh…Burn!" Gilbert said.

However Sirius growled, "Know your place, slimy Snivellus!" He took out his wand, James and Severus followed.

Lily gasped, "Stop it, you three!" She ordered, but it was not heard.

"Two vs. one, Snivellus! What are you going to do now?" James sneered.

"I'll be joining then." Gilbert mildly said, pulling out his own wand.

"Two vs. two now, Potter. Just a warning, you'll lose."

"Says who? Expelliarmus!" A white light appeared from his wand and flew towards Severus. Gilbert blocked it, and shouted, "Rictusempra!"

James immediately went slack, and began shaking as he laughed uncontrollably, which caused the boat to be tilted.

"Why you freak!" Sirius shouted, "Flipendo!" He aimed at Gilbert, and Gil quickly dodged it which caused the spell to hit the boat instead. It made the boat flipped over, and they all fell into the dark lake.

* * *

The next thing they realized was bowing down their heads in front of Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Honestly…You all just came here and already caused trouble! If you had been sorted, I would have deducted a fifty points from you each. This time, I'll let it pass; however, if you do indeed quarrel again, I shall deduct a hundred points instead of fifty. Do I make my point clear?"

"Yes!" They all said, albeit gloomily. McGonagall simply nodded, waved her wand and caused their once wet and smelly robes to dry up instantly and smell fresh.

"Very well, now let us go to the Great Hall." She led them to the Great Hall, as the first years look around wild eyed, while Gilbert walked unblinking. That didn't miss Severus' eyes.

As they walked, there are a few accidents where James almost burn Severus' robe, however Lily managed to knock the wand off his hand. One student tripped and twisted her ankle. It was rather an eventful day thought Gilbert.

Once they enter, Gilbert saw that the once empty table was filled with students, and at that he widened his eyes for as long as he stayed he, it's been empty or gone..

McGonagall produced some sort of scroll and said, "When I call your name, come forth and you will be sorted by the sorting hat."

Of course before that, the hat suddenly sang, "

 _You may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone clapped after the hat finished singing, and McGonagall coughed for silence and began reading the names. Gilbert didn't pay them attention; he just looked at the worried face of Sirius, Severus and Lily. They all seem restless, and Gilbert wanted to comfort them like an older brother.

"Hey, just relax."

"I'm trying to Gilbert, I'm trying to! I just wish that I won't end up with those arrogant toe-rags. I hope I will end up in the same house as Severus and you!" She wished.

However, Severus looked worried. "What's wrong?" Gilbert asked, and Severus just shook his head.

"Nothing. Just like Lily, I hope that I will not end up in that house."

Soon, Gilbert was called, and he impassively walked forward. He sat on top of the chair, and can practically see almost everyone looking at him. Lily was waving at him, Sev looking at him with those deep black eyes, James, Sirius and others whispering at each other.

McGonagall laid the hat softly, and immediately the hat spoke in his mind. "Ah…Another one of your kind, I see."

"My kind?"

"Yes, Arthur Kirkland, his brothers and his children."

"Really? What house was Arthur sorted into?"

"Slytherin. Now now, I am currently sorting you. Hmm…You are loyal to your master, however you aren't open-minded and fair, you will do anything to achieve your goals. You are intelligent and wise; although you wouldn't want to learn unless needed."

"Of course!"

"You are brave; however you plan your things to avoid failure, just like a Slytherin. You are ambitious as you manage to become a powerful country, and the fact that you revived your brother through all means, it is very impressive. I have decided, it's…

SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, and the Slytherin's table cheered as Gilbert hopped off and went to the table. He saw Lily and Severus clapping, while James and Sirius sneered. And unnoticed by Gilbert, Dumbledore frowned a little bit by the choice.

As he sat, a man with long pale blond hair introduced himself. "I am Lucius Malfoy, please to meet you."

Gilbert shook his hand, "The name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, as you've heard."

"I was wondering about that, Beilschmidt. I have never heard of that family name, are you a muggle?" Lucius said, with a hint of disgust on the word 'muggle'.

'Ah, that question came so quickly. I didn't think that this pure-blood supremacy was true.' "I do not know. Both my parents died when I was young, and I do not bother to find out. But I do not mind if I turn out to be a _muggle_."

"There never have been a muggle in the Slytherin house, and you would want to wish that you're a half-blood. We'll tolerate you better than a muggle." Warned Lucius, albeit there is no emotion on his face.

"You don't have to tolerate me." Gilbert grinned.

It was Sirius Black next, alphabetically chosen from the family name. He walked nervously, and sat down. After a minute of silence from everyone, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor's table cheered, while the Slytherin's immediately gasped, and muttered at each other. A lady beside Lucius frowned, and glared at Sirius, "That traitor…" she said silently.

After a few students, Lily was next. Severus gave her a wish of luck, and she went forward. A few second after it touched, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor's table cheered again, while it seemed like Lily was resisting to cry. She walked back to Severus, and he nodded in acceptance. She then sat as far as possible from James and Sirius.

Next it was a student with the name Remus Lupin. He looked pale, and slowly went forward, the hat was placed on top of him, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" He sat beside Sirius, and Sirius just smacked him on the back without caution.

Bored with the ceremony, Gilbert decided to look at the teacher's table. 'Sure, there is Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore, Emilia and…..WHAT!' Gilbert coughed violently, choking on his pumpkin juice before gasping for air, although Lucius just look at him weirdly and slightly disgusted. His eyes went wide again, as he recognizes the figure. However, his vision was cut off as a fat boy walked forward. Peter Pettigrew was his name, and he looked like a rat with his two large teeth on the front. Sitting down, the hat was placed again on him, and it actually took a long time. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and the student exhaled in relief.

Next was Potter. He smugly walked in front and smiled at Dumbledore, before he sat on the stool. It was interesting to see how Potter's face turned from a smile to a frown, however when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" He seemed so relieved, and as he walked down, he sneered at Severus.

Then it was finally Severus. He walked and sat on the stool, and the hat was placed again. It took a moment before it finally shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Gilbert shook his head off the teacher, and decided to clap and cheer. Although James and Sirius booed as Severus walks over to the table, and sat across Gilbert.

"Awesome! Now I won't be lonely!" Gilbert forcefully smiled and Severus didn't react, merely nodded.

Dumbledore then began explaining that students shouldn't dirty the hallways, or else there will be Mr. Filch that will give you detentions. Do not go to the forest, and some floor, and the curfews. And that a new tree was placed and shouldn't be approached under any circumstances. After that he exclaimed, "Let us eat!" Foods appeared, and there was loud cheering.

Gilbert looked at Severus, while he was looking at the foods as if he hadn't eaten for months. After a while staring at him, Severus finally noticed and narrowed his eyes at Gilbert. Gil pretended that he wasn't caught and focused his attention on his plate.

Thirty minutes later, Dinner has finally finished and the prefects guided them to their dorms and for the Slytherins, it was Lucius. After reaching the door, he told them the password and glared at them to not tell it to anyone. Gilbert sweat dropped at the password, which was, "Blood Traitor."

When they went inside, Gilbert marveled at his surroundings. They were underground, and it seemed like this is under lake or something. He could see fishes swimming from the window, and there like a plaque that tell the spell needed if they want to see the sky, which was pretty neat. It was comfortable, and although green isn't Gil's favourite colour, he could deal with it.

He went towards the first year's room, and quickly chose the bed near the wall. Severus chose the one opposite him, and quickly shuffled his ratty looking suitcase beneath the bed. Gilbert also did the same; he took out his small version of flag and pasted it on the wall. He sorted out all his clothes neatly and after accepting it's neatness, he lay down on the bed and sighed. Suddenly he remembered something, and jumped down from his bed startling Severus out as he ran out of the door.

"Ooh! The world must be ending since he's going to teach here!" Gilbert ran towards the DADA teacher's door, and knocked quickly on it. When it opened, he shouted rather happily, "Long time no see!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Sev**

Severus stared at the door for a while. 'I wonder what's with Beilschmidt. He acts as if he knows this place like the back of his hands. He too seems too mature to be an eleven year old boy. And the fact how his voice sounds when he ordered those gits to stop, it's like natural. Who is he actually? One of the teachers?' He thought as he sorted his belongings, quickly hiding his baggy, patched clothes into the drawer. And when he turned to look at Gilbert's bed, Gilbert's belongings were already neatly placed. He wonders even more if there's any eleven year old kid who's as neat as the albino.

The door then creaked again, and Severus turned his head. It was two lads (of course), both of them taller than Severus. They both walked in, both had dark black hair, one grey eyes and the other green, almost like Lily's albeit darker. They quickly noticed his presence, and approached him.

The one with grey eyes looked at him up and down before giving his hand. " Hello. The name's Aiden Mulciber. And he's Richard Avery. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

 **Ohhh! Avery and Mulciber, future death eaters! How would you like the future ending to be? Happy, Sad, Weird? XD I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not that happy with this though. And Guess WHO is the DADA teacher!? The one who can guess correctly is awesome, although I'm currently still thinking...**


End file.
